Love with madness
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Here is the story about two people that loved with madness, maybe too much madness. One shot, one attraction...


**Hi there, well all I wanted to say is that this is the first time I write a story in English. So, be gentle with mistakes and stuff. I only write stories in Spanish because it is my first language but I translated one of my stories so others can read it.**

**Enough about me, here is the story about two people that love with madness, maybe too much madness...Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Love with madness**

_I hate to love her, love to hate her_

_Have you ever love so much that it hurts? Love in a way so powerful, so passional that the fact about not having that special person eat away your chest and weakens the soul? I know what is loving like that, I have suffered it, I have enjoyed it. I still can't understand the way it began, the way it happened. The way you got in my head, in my heart, in my dreams, leave me speechless, without an explanation. You will think that I'm crazy, I have thought that and I have confirmed it. The madness in me is nothing more than the deep love that I feel towards someone. Something that no one will understand, and that's why they call it madness, because they have never loved that way, and perhaps they never will._

_I enjoyed looking at her while she read; I loved the way her eyes focus in following the words from one side to another. And the attractive way in which she adjust her hair behind her ear when it obstruct the view to read. The way she frown when she doesn't understand something._

_Her perseverance attracted me, her fire, that fire that was not easy to see, only those worthy of such demonstration of beauty will watch it, the fire that emanate from her when I annoy her. That fire defrosted my heart._

_A strange feeling began to grow without me noticing it. Slowly it got under my skin and in the places that I have kept close for everyone else. She managed to melt my fortress._

_She became my obsession, my little game, my passion, my madness. She had an image so perfect that I couldn't resist it, my insides wanted to damage the way in which everyone saw her. I wanted to make her doubt; I wanted to make her feel, cry, something that makes her look more human so she wouldn't be so distant for me. I watched her carefully day and night, night and day. In classes I couldn't take my eyes away from her, and she began to notice._

_Finally one day I saw her walking alone in one of the corridors that were desolated._

_So I dared to do the unthinkable, the unimaginable, I wanted to make my madness true. I took her arm and got her in an unused classroom. She was scared, I could feel it, I could smell it. She was nervous and was looking desperately between her robes for her wand so she could defend herself from the danger I represent._

_I smiled, I liked to cause that effect on her, and I enjoyed her face when she noticed that her wand wasn't with her, buy in my hands._

_Slowly I approached her. She tried to escape from me but I corralled her between a wall and my body. Threatened by my wand she stopped hitting me while I tried to figure out the feelings that emanate from her beautiful honey-colored eyes._

_I look at her thoroughly; her eyes expressed fear, desperation, anguish, desire. What was that feeling, that passion, doing in the noble eyes of the lady in my arms?_

_I tried to memorize each inch of her face, each freckle, each tiny beauty. I looked how her eyes slowly became crystalline and filled up with tears, but none left her eyes. Until one lonely tear escaped from her left eye. I followed it with my eyes until my hand reached the cheek of the woman between my claws._

_I caressed her face while cleaning her tear away; I felt how she trembled under my touch. Why was she afraid? I only wanted to make my dream come true, my dream of having her next to me, of making her mine. Is that a sin? Is that wrong?_

_I had you in my arms, you were so close, and I had you at my mercy. Why couldn't I act? Why couldn't I touch you, feel you, taste you?_

_So I understand it, I knew that you were something too special for me to ruin, something that had so much meaning that I didn't dare to change the way I saw you._

_My lips approached hers and after a little but significant contact, I hold myself and slowly move away. Leaving her totally confused, I left that classroom, after leaving her wand in one of the desks._

_That small touch haunted me. The warm of her mouth delighted me and I wanted more than one time to repeat that encounter, but I knew perfectly that If I found her again and alone I couldn't resist myself, I couldn't denied what I really felt and I will make her mine in the same place in which I found her._

_I know it sounds strange; and in some point more than an obsession it was a fantasy, a desire that I have to satiate before it consumed me completely._

_How had she obtained such importance in my life? How that simple touch of lips could haunt me? I have never felt like that, ever, never have I felt so odd when I saw her in classes, in the library or during meals._

_When I saw her she was always with her friends, never alone. I don't think he had told them about our little encounter, if she did, I will be hexed to the seventh circle of hell by now._

_But let's face it, who would want to tell your friends that their worst enemy was "close" to her more than usual?_

_Again one day, I found her walking by the gardens of the castle, in her hands a book, like always. She was heading to a tree near the lake. I couldn't hold myself and followed her._

_She sat under the tree's shade and began to read. I will always remember that image; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and so perfect. That perfection was what drew me to her, which made me want to remove that image of good girl._

_I approach her quietly so she wouldn't notice me, and when I was close enough, I cover her lips with one of my hands so she wouldn't scream. I felt how she moved in my arms, she wanted to escape, she wanted to disappear from that place. Step by step I managed her to be on her feet, and I corralled her between the tree and my body._

_I removed my hand from her mouth, making sure that she wouldn't scream at my touch. I looked deeply in her eyes, this time there were no tears, no fear, nothing, except for that fire that drove me insane._

_Our faces were inches apart, but we didn't say a thing. I dared to caress one of her cheeks and for my surprise she accepted the touch while closing momentarily her eyes, she opened them again and looked at me directly in the eyes._

_How I felt when she was the one who disappeared the distance between our mouths, the one who made our lips melt together in an deeply wave of sensations that travel without interruptions._

_I felt complete, I felt simply desirous for her. I loved her lips, her tongue, her taste._

_When both moved away in search of air I could appreciate her face in a new way. Her cheeks were blushed and her lips looked even more exquisite than before._

_I couldn't resist it and I took her arm and lead her to the castle. Together we enter in the first empty classroom we found._

_Our lips met again while my hands traveled her waist and back. Strangely our clothes began to obstruct our touch._

_Why will I describe what we did in that classroom? Is enough to say that I kissed even her soul. That I was lost in her caresses and kisses. I lose myself in everything that now she represented._

_After we were dressed completely she simply try to walk away without saying a thing, but I catch her before she left._

_I took her by her waist and kissed her lips again. I whisper to her ear "Relax, it's over, you belong to me; you would not take this memory away from your mind nor my trace on your skin. Love, you make breathing difficult, I find you simply fascinating. Now you are my favorite and you can avoid it. Relax"_

_After a deep look I let her leave the classroom, but now she belonged to me, she was mine and no one would take her away from me, absolutely no one._

_Our encounters began to be more than incidental, now we needed each other. Both of us were crazy. It was our madness._

_We got tired of hiding, and when everyone knew about us being together they got surprised because we had forgotten our little differences, and now we loved each other like there was no tomorrow._

_Her friends reacted as she though; they were going to kill me. But she calm them down and made everything she could for us to get along, something that would never happen._

_My "friends" were against me, but none dare to mention anything about that._

_Her family accepted us when they understand that their daughter really loved me. You wonder what happened with my family? Ok, I'll tell you._

_My father was against our relationship, so did my mother. Both threaten me to kill my newly girlfriend. I told her what my parents were planning to do, and even so she didn't want to move away from me, she said that she would risk her life so she could stay with me, no matter what. Courage, another thing I admired from her._

_But even so I wasn't calm. After we finished our studies, we hid and stay away from everything and everyone. Now we were alone to love and seduce each other in the silence of the night._

_Many times you asked me how far I would get for you, dear Hermione. Many times I told you I would be capable of killing to be with you and so I did._

_I don't remember clearly how the things happened, but in my memory there are images of my hands bathed in blood and two lifeless figures in the floor of a manor. When I could react I realize the atrocity that I had committed and with that I hadn't won our liberty but our doom._

_They took me to Azkaban and..._

Draco Malfoy's writing was interrupted by a slight sound that called his attention. He looked up from his parchment and directed his view towards the sound.

A black-haired man stood by the door of the cell, waiting for him. Draco understood perfectly, it was time for his execution.

He put the parchment away and threatened by the auror's wand beside him, Draco entered a small room. He could understand what he was doing there so he asked the auror:

"What am I doing here?"

"There's someone who wants to see you before...well you know. It was hard getting an approval from the ministry for you to see her, but I did everything that I could to make it happen" said the man while he adjust his glasses.

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Potter"

"You're welcome, Malfoy" said Harry, then he left the room, leaving Draco alone for some minutes.

He heard the door opening and felt a pair of arms that hugged him tightly. Hermione began to cry while Draco surrounded her with his arms.

"Shh, calm down, everything will be ok, don't worry" said Draco caressing Hermione's hair.

"Nothing would be ok, Draco, nothing, don't you get it? I would not be alright if you are not with me" said Hermione raising her head from Draco's chest.

Draco knew perfectly that what she said was true. He felt exactly the same about her. They needed each other.

"That's why I want to do something" Hermione said. Then she began to look for something in her cloth. Finally she found it, a wand.

"How did you take in the aurors and got here that wand?" Draco asked surprised.

"It's a long story, Draco" said Hermione while she gave him the wand.

"Herm, we can't get out of this place, it's totally secured, it will be impossible" said Draco trying not to freak out.

"I'm not talking about escaping, I'm saying that I want to go with you" she said looking deeply in his eyes.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? I don't understand what..."

Draco was speechless when he understood what Hermione wanted to tell him, he wouldn't accept it; he wouldn't let her do that.

She only looked in his eyes. She had already taken a decision. She will end her life, no matter what.

"I can't let you do that, I can't let you kill yourself, I can't" Draco said while grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't you understand that it doesn't matter what you decide? I will do it with your consent or without it. I only wanted to leave with you" said Hermione while she hugged Draco.

"Hermione, you have no idea of what you are saying" he said when he hugged her once more and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Yes I do" said Hermione, giving Draco a kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked while seeing the wand.

Hermione moved her head up and down in an affirmative way.

Draco kissed her in the lips for one last time; they melt together in one last kiss. Then Draco hugged Hermione tightly while he pronounced the simple but deadly words.

Both looked in each others eyes while an emerald-green flash filled up the room.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger lay lifeless next to each other in the middle of a room in the prison of Azkaban.

_Have you ever love so much that it hurts? Love in a way so powerful, so passional that the fact about not having that special person eat away your chest and weakens the soul? I know what is loving like that, I have suffered it, I have enjoyed it, I have died for that feeling._

_We died for loving each other with madness, madness that no one understand, madness that no one will understand, madness that make us be together, it doesn't matter that it wasn't in this world._

_Madness that made us love, no matter our differences, our obstacles or our nonexistent hate._

_Have you ever loved with madness? I have. And I wouldn't change it for a thing._

_Relax...it's over, now you belong to me. Relax...it's over, now you can never leave; I take you with me...Love..., you are...the first, I can hardly breathe; I find you fascinating; you are and will always be my favorite, now lay down to sleep; it's all I can do to stop this feeling just for a while...Love...; so simple and yet so complex, so fragile. I'm still here; it's cold, your eyes give me the warm I need. Tomorrow everything will be forgotten again...Love...; you are mine, you will always be mine. This madness can tear you apart, can recombine you. All I want is to covet you all, you belong to me and I will kill you to love you"_

Love or madness? Is there any difference?

* * *

**Moonlight soul, a wondering soul that craves for someone to keep, or maybe just for a while, is not like I'm looking for something that will be forever, but how about a little chance?**

**Why must guys be so close-minded? They like you, you like them, they know about it but nothing happens because there are cowards.**

**Sorry about that I'm just a little disturbed that's all. ;) Sorry if there is any guy reading this, but its' just my point of view.**

**So, did you like the story? I hope so, I enjoyed writing it. Be nice and review! Please?**


End file.
